Happy birthday Arthur
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Arthur's birthday and everyone is there to celebrate it with him, well, almost everyone. And what is Uther up to? This story is AU. Please R&R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. I had to write a Merthur on Bradley James' (Arthur) birthday. It's only right. Don't you agree?**_

_**This story is malexmale. It is AU and Uther is ooc in this story. (sorry if you don't like that.)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was Arthur's birthday and everyone was around his flat to help him celebrate his birthday. Everyone he loved was there, well, except one. Merlin.<p>

Merlin and Arthur had been going out together for two years and eight months ago Merlin got a job offer that he just couldn't afford to turn down, Merlin had to go and live in a different country and with Arthur running his own company, he couldn't go with Merlin. They had kept their relationship strong by talking to each other everyday through web cam so they could still see each other, they would also have phone sex and send each other clips of themselves doing certain things. They got to see each other for about four days every month. As soon as Merlin got the four days free, he was straight on a plane and within three hours, he was in Arthur's arms.

Arthur knew that he would be able to talk to Merlin later on that night on the web cam, Merlin had come over just two weeks ago so he knew he wouldn't be over for his birthday, Merlin hated it but Arthur had reassured him that it didn't matter and that his birthday was just another day.

Truth was it did bother Arthur. His family and friends in his flat bringing presents and celebrating with him didn't compare to Merlin being with him.

* * *

><p>Arthur jumped when someone placed a hand on his back. He turned to see Morgana looking at him. "Merlin?"<p>

"Yeah. I feel awful, everyone has come to help me celebrate and have brought me all these presents but I know that I don't want any of it."

"You just want Merlin." Morgana finished and hugged her brother when he sighed and nodded.

"When don't you fly out to him tomorrow son." Arthur pulled away from Morgana to see Uther stood watching him. "You own the company Arthur, you can take holidays whenever you like, Morgana has took over when you have gone on business trips. Go to him tomorrow Arthur and surprise him."

Arthur stood and thought for a minute before looking at Morgana. "Will you be alright running the company for a couple of weeks?"

"Of course I will Arthur." Uther took out his mobile. "I will get you a flight booked for tomorrow." he said and left the kitchen.

"When you talk to Merlin tonight don't say anything about going over to him, just carry on as if everything is as it should be."

Arthur nodded and pulled his sister into a hug, "thank you." he murmured before letting go and leaving the kitchen to see his mates. "Arthur mate you alright?" Leon asked.

"He's missing Merlin." Lancelot answered. Gwen sat down on Lancelot lap and put her arm around the back of his shoulders. "I think it's sweet."

"It's torture."

"Not for long son, you are booked on the five past three flight tomorrow afternoon."

"How long for?"

"You have a return flight so you have three weeks with him. Consider it an extra birthday day present."

"What do you mean extra? You haven't even given Arthur his present yet." Morgana said.

"Can I help it if what I have ordered hasn't been delivered on time. It's a special delivery as well. It should have been here by now. Sorry son."

"It's alright father, it will probably be here tomorrow."

* * *

><p>It got to about half past nine and Arthur had told everyone that he was going to be talking to Merlin soon so everyone said goodbye and wished Arthur a happy birthday for the last time and left. Arthur had a quick shower and was wearing just his boxer briefs. He didn't want to be wearing his sweat pants and t-shirt if they were soon to come off whilst talking to Merlin.<p>

Arthur sat at his computer and set it all up, Merlin should be on anytime now. Twenty minutes later and Merlin still wasn't on. "Come on Merlin where are you?" Just then a knock sounded at the door and Arthur looked at the clock to see that it was half past ten. "Who the fuck-"

More knocking sounded at the door and Arthur stood up. "Alright alright." Arthur walked over to his door and wrenched it opened to see a man stood there wearing a pair of scruffy trainers, jeans with a couple of tears in them a green hoody complete with a cap on his head which was hanging low. "Special delivery." he mumbled in a deep voice, handing Arthur a clipboard and pen.

"About time, this should have been here a lot earlier."

"The flight that bring over these kind of deliveries got delayed."

"Flight? Just where did my father order this from." Arthur asked rhetorically as he signed his name and handed the form back over. Arthur looked around the delivery man and saw that he had no package. "Where's my delivery?"

The man looked up and Arthur gasped when he saw ocean blue eyes look deep into his. "Here."

Merlin took his cap off and gave Arthur a smile. "Happy birthday Arthur."

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin and pulled him into his flat, as soon as the door was shut, Merlin's lips where on his. Arthur already in a state of undress, started to pulling at Merlin's clothes, wanting him to be as bare as he was.

* * *

><p>Once in the bedroom, Arthur pushed a now naked Merlin on to the bed and laid on top of him and started to attack Merlin's neck with his mouth whilst his hand wandered south and wrapped around the hardened length there. "Ah yes Arthur." Merlin moaned, thrusting up into the hand. Arthur's strokes got faster and Merlin placed a hand over his and stopped him. "I want you in me Arthur."<p>

Arthur, using the precum on his fingers from Merlin's cock, moved his hand further down and roughly shoved in two fingers causing Merlin to cry out. "Oh fuck Arthur, more." Arthur added a third and started to fuck Merlin with his fingers. "Now Arthur." Arthur removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Merlin's entrance and sheathed himself inside. Arthur paused and looked at Merlin. "How long are you here for?"

"For good."

Arthur gave him a chaste kiss. "Welcome home baby." he said before he started to pound into the man under him. Merlin reached above him and grabbed a hold of the bars on the headboard tight as it started to bang against the wall. "Oh gods Arthur."

"Gods I have missed you Merlin." Arthur took Merlin's cock in his hand again and started to pump it in time with his thrusts and soon Merlin was cumming, spilling his cum all over Arthur's hand and his stomach, clenching around Arthur's cock, Arthur followed spilling all inside of Merlin.

* * *

><p>Afterwards they were both laying, panting in each others arms. "Am I right in guessing that my father has something to do with this?" Arthur asked once he got his breath back.<p>

"He did. I have quit my job over there as I have had a better offer over here. The pay is the same over here as it was over there so I took it, this way I can be here always and not have to rely on a web cam to see and talk to you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you got offered a job?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did that." Arthur leaned over Merlin and kissed him. "Who do you now work for?"

"You should know Arthur. I am the managing director of your production team."

"That was you? I asked my father to help me find someone as he knows people, he never told me that it was you."

"I was meant to be here this afternoon but the flight got delayed."

"That doesn't matter. You're here now. And that's all that matters. I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin whispered and moved his hand to the back of Arthur's head and brought his head down and engaged him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
